Happy Valentines Day
by Fang44
Summary: a short oneshot about soul and maka togeather for valentines day. short lemon included!


DISCLAIMER! I sadly don't own Soul Eater  3 Soul Eater Valentine's Day3 **Soul`s POV.** "Soul can I come in?" I looked up to see my miester hesitate in the door way looking very unsure. "Sure Maka come on in" I said sitting up from the lying position on the bed and patted the spot beside me. Maka walked hesitantly to the bed and I could see the girl had been crying so putting my arms out. I reached for Maka and pulled her onto my lap as she laid her head in the crook of my neck and sniffled still upset by something she would probably refuse to tell me. I let my hand rub soothing circles on her back to calm the poor girl she just cuddled in to me more 'I wonder what`s bugging her' I think as I feel small shaking arms wrap themselves around me I wrap my arms around her as well holding her to me. "Maka what`s wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask not letting her go 'maybe she had a nightmare' I think to myself as she speaks quietly "I`m sorry soul I didn't mean to bother you I just needed someone to hold me for a little bit" she says as she blushes just a bit. "Why are you crying?" I ask again softly as she tightens her hold on me. "it`s just that its Valentine`s day and that's the day mama left because she caught papa cheating on her she left and she has not tried to contact me it's been years soul" she sob`s a little as I tighten my hold on her "shhh Maka it`s going to be ok i`m here shhh" a try to sooth I have never really dealt with parents before because mine are gone and have been for a long time. "Soul can I ask you something?" she asks causing me to shudder because she was breathing on my neck. "Sure" is all I can say "you wouldn't hurt me right soul I mean you would never try to break my heart like my papa did to my mama" she curled in closer 'why would I break her heart it`s not like were dating I'd love to date her but I couldn't ask her out she is my miester after all' I think while answering her "I would never hurt you Maka but how would I break your heart we aren't even dating." I say as confused and honest as I can without telling her how I feel about her. "I know but I really like you soul, you're my best friend you understand me and you put up with a lot of crap from me like Maka chops and stuff" she says blushing like crazy. Before I knew what I was doing I had cupped her face in my hands and leaned down to brush my lips to hers softly but gaining passion as her arms moved around my neck and her fingers went into my hair holding me to her not that I minded I wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer to me and my other hand moved to her blond hair as I run my toung along her bottom lip she gasped and I slipped my toung in to her mouth she moaned at the contact as I pulled her over so she was straddling my lap I moved my kisses down her throat down to her collar bone and her shoulder while my hands now moved down her body earning moans from a very flushed Maka. "soul?" I looked up when she called my name because she sounded scared and confused. "what is it Maka?" I ask not moving my hands from her hips "what are you doing?" she asks still flushed and blushing a little. I lean in close to her ear and whisper "saying happy valentine's day to the person who means more than anything in the world to me" I say as I start nibbling on her ear earning a bit of a moan. Slowly I turn us so that i`m on top of her as I run my fingers down her curvy sides. "Maka?" I say looking down at her gently so as not to scare her "yeah soul?" she looks flushed again she is just too cute. "I….um….you see I really don`t know how to say this…." I sit up still holding her "what is it soul?" Maka asks sounding really worried I close my eyes and decide to just tell her "Maka….I….I….L…lo…love….you" I say looking as her bright green eyes widen she looks scared for a moment before she wraps her arms around my neck again and whispers "I love you to soul….I always have I have just been a coward and hid it from you." She says pulling me down onto her again as we kiss. _ There happy Valentine's Day Everyone hope you have a good one with all you friends and loved ones!


End file.
